A Day in the Life of Antonio and the Cat
by Stomei97
Summary: Antonio decides to get a cat to help him overcome the disappearance of his boyfriend. What does the cat, dubbed Romano, think of all this? Is he really just a cat, or something more? With many twist and turns, we see the adventures of Romano and Antonio in A Day in the Life of Antonio and the Cat. Warnings inside. Rated T for language. Sequel to A Day in the Life of Feli/Lovi.
1. Chapter 1: Enter: the Cat!

**A/N: So, I had been debating on this for a long time, and really, it has been my recent interactions with my cat that has inspired this. See, my cat, Hannah, reminds me of Romano, and one day I was thinking about what would cat-Romano do if he was owned by Spain (or Antonio in this story). So yes. This has been a little bug in my brain for a while now, and even though I have two stories going for a while, I really couldn't resist the temptation, for it is too sweet. Who is Antonio's boyfriend? You'll find out, along with the official pairing of this story at the END of this chapter. Now official warnings:**

**Human names used  
They are highschoolers  
Language (which is why it is rated T)  
May have a bit of inconsistent updates (usually a chapter will be up once a week, I just don't know when yet)  
Pairings (one for certain, possibly others if people request it)  
Cats! (Because people just might hate cats. You never know.)**

**It will probably be from mostly Romano's POV, but it may switch from character to character every now and again. Now let the story begin~!**

* * *

When that bastard brought me home, it was in a fucking kennel. And I had to let him know, I fucking hated it. But, of course, all that brainless idiot heard was fucking meowing.

I'm sitting here thinking about that, which was a few days ago, as I watch this human pace back and forth frantically. Part of me wants to know what he is pacing about, but the other part is still fucking pissed at him for locking me in a goddamned kennel. That, and that part of me also does not give a fuck about this human at all.

Suddenly, the human lifts me up. "What the fuck are you doing, you bastard?!" I yowl at him.

"Hee, hee, your so cute, gato*~!" He says as he scratches my ears. I do like the ear scratching. Oh, he's rubbing my chin now ngggggh…

"Hey, asshole, why'd you stop?!" I scream at him. He laughs again and takes me into the living room where a few people are sitting. All are boys.

The first boy speaks up. He has brown-ish red hair, with a random curl sticking out and honey-brown eyes. "Ve~! Antonio, is that your new kitty~?" The boy asks.

The human holding me laughs. So it is safe to assume this bastard is named Antonio. Good. "Yes, this is my new cat. I don't know what to call him yet though." The boy takes me out of Antonio's hands. "Feli, you got an idea?" He asks.

Until I am proven wrong, I will assume the one holding me is Feli. "Ve, not to sure, Antonio. How about Pookie?" Pookie? Fuck that shit. I bat Feli on the head, just so he knows I don't like it.

A laugh distracts Feli from responding to my hitting. It really wasn't a laugh. More of a 'kesesesesese', whatever the fuck that is. "It seems the cat doesn't like that, Feli!" I am suddenly passed to another set of hands, cursing everyone in the room. I am being held by a guy with white hair and red eyes. Something tells me that I will not like him. "How 'bout Gilcat?" Gilcat?! Nope nope nope nope!

I am lifted (again) from the hands. "Gilbert, I don't think this lovely little guy would like that, now would you, mon ami**?" I am now looking at an obvious French guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Something just screams pervert, so I hit him in the face. He drops me. "Toni~! Your cat hit me!"

I run behind Antonio and hiss at the French guy. Antonio lifts me into the air. "Francis, maybe you shouldn't go near him, I don't think he likes you."

"Oh honhonhon~! Doesn't he remind you of a certain Italian?" As soon as Francis says it, he covers his mouth. "Oh God, Antonio…I didn't mean…"

Antonio laughs after a while. "I know you didn't, Francis. Heh, he even has Lovi's curl!" To make the point, he pulls on the random curl on my head. I hit his hand to get him to stop. Antonio stops, but holds me tighter. "Hey, Feli, how have you and your grandpa been doing since…"

Feli sniffles a bit. "Ve…" After he doesn't respond, Antonio says something.

"Hey, I just thought of a name for him!" Everyone looks at him like he is insane. So do I, if a cat actually can do that. "Romano! His name will be Romano!"

Silence. From everyone. Gilbert clears his throat. "Antonio…you…you can't."

Antonio squeezes on me slightly. "Yes I can! I will call him Romano!"

Francis responds this time. "Antonio, you got him to help you with Lovi…but this-!"

"Shut up! I will call my cat Romano! I don't want to forget Lovino! And when he comes back, we will laugh over the fact that I named my cat with his middle name!" He kept squeezing on me until I yelp. He suddenly drops me on the floor and I run to the back of the house.

I find myself in a bedroom. I jump up onto the desk. There is a half-eaten tomato, gross, a few math assignments, and a picture. In the picture is all the people in the living room plus a few other people. One of them is a guy in between Feli and Gilbert, who just screams potato with his slicked back blonde hair and steel-blue eyes.

The other guys catches my interest. He stands between Feli and Antonio. He looks a lot like Feli, with browner hair and greenish-brownish-hazel eyes, plus the curl protrudes on the left side instead of the right. Antonio seems to have his arm around him protectively. Why does this human look like me?

The hand on me makes me jump slightly. I look and see Antonio. "Hiya, Romano! That's me a few a people. You met Francis and Gilbert, that guy next to Gilbert is Ludwig, Gil's brother, and on the other side of Feli is Lovi…no…" Antonio seems to lose all his energy he had before when describing everyone else. I rub my head against his hand. "Ah! Sorry, Roma, I just got distracted is all." He turns the picture over so that the image is on the desk. "I don't want to think about it right now, so let's go get you some food, Roma!" I take one look at the picture and run after Antonio.

There is that part of me, deep down, that wants to know who this Lovino is, what he had to do with Antonio, and what happened to him. But the bigger part of me really couldn't care less; after all, these humans are keeping me captive, and put me in a kennel, after all.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Spanish  
Gato- Cat**

**French  
Mon Ami- My friend.**

**A/N: **

**So have I mind-screwed you yet? I explained this to my friend and he seemed confused at first. But when the story progresses, it will make sense! Anyway, the official pairing of this story is Spamano (see if I put it at the top, people would take it as bestiality, but now that you know Lovi is Antonio's missing boyfriend it isn't as bad.)**

**God, Antonio seems so clingy. And kinda creepy stalker-ish. I don't know why I made him like that, but it fits! I feel so bad though. And too me, Lovi's full human name would be Lovino Romano Vargas. It just seems like that would fit for him, to me. I don't know.**

**Also, if anyone has a new title suggestion, please tell me. I can't think of one. I was originally gonna do 'Spain the Boss and Neko-Romano' but I realized it would not work. At all. Then I thought 'From the View of an Italian Cat' but then I realized that it won't all be Romano's POV. Eh. Anyway, tell me what you thought of this first chapter and stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2: Lovino and Dreams

**A/N: Hiya guys! So, I'm still trying to figure out an update schedule, but until I figure that out, I'm gonna just upload when I feel like I am inspired. I really just need to rework my upload schedule in general. Ah well, the new chapter!**

* * *

Canned-cat food that smells like absolute shit. Fan-fucking-tastical. It just seems so fucking appetizing, doesn't it. That is what that asshole gave me for food, while he munches on a few tomatoes. So, instead of eating my food, I go up to him and sit down on the paper he was working on that was on the table.

"Hola, Romano! You got food in your bowl." He says while he tries to wrestle the paper out from under me.

"That is canned shit, now food, you bastard." I glare at him and swish my tail. I sniff the tomato that he is holding.

"Romanooooo, this is my tomato, you have food in the booooowl!" He whines. I glare at him and take a bite out of his tomato. "Romano!" He whines again. He suddenly gets up and takes my bowl and dump out its contents. "Okay, I know what to do!" He grabs a tomato and cuts it up and places it in my bowl. "Now will you get off of my homework, please?"

I jump off the table and eat contentedly out of it while I observe the human. He keeps writing on the paper until the doorbell rings and he goes to answer it. I leap over to the table to see what the human is writing.

_I got a cat yesterday. He really reminds me of Lovi, so I named him Romano. There still hasn't been any leads on finding Lovi, or so I have been told. If I have too, I will-_ "What are you doing, Roma?" Antonio lifts me off of the table and puts me on the ground. "I gotta finish this, buddy. Why don't you explore the house?" I roll my eyes and walk off to the back of the house. I want to see that picture.

**Antonio's POV**  
I finally finish the homework I was assigned. Well, it really isn't homework, but the counselor assigned me a journal that I have to write in every day, and then I have to discuss it with her. Which is where I am going. To discuss the things I have written down. Yup. That is what I am doing. After I find Romano.

I find him staring at the picture again. It makes me want to hide it for some reason. I shrug that feeling aside and lift up Romano, with him meowing a lot. "Hola, Romano! I have to go to a class" more like therapy session "so I gotta leave you. Don't do anything bad, Roma! And you will get a surprise if you are good!" I feel like I am catering to a child, not being the owner to a cat. I set the cat back down on the desk and I grab my keys to leave.

**Romano's POV**

That asshole. Just thinks that he can come and pick me up and then leave me here. Asshole. I glare into the picture, particularly at this 'Lovino'. Curiosity killed the cat, I guess. Or probably will.

I lay down in front of it and keep staring at it. Why, I don't know. But I keep doing it. I decide to take a little nap

**Antonio**

"Antonio, did you get a pet like we talked about last time?" Katyusha asks me.

I nod eagerly. "Si, si, I did! I got a little gato!" Katyusha smiles at that.

"What did you name your cat?" She asks.

My own smile falters slightly. "I named him Romano…" Katyusha's own smile dies down.

"Antonio…"

"I know! I shouldn't have. I got that from everyone else. But he is so similar to Lovi! I had to! And when Lovi comes back, we will laugh about this!"

"Antonio…" She shakes her head. "Let's talk about something else. How are you doing about your parents?"

I dip my head at that. What did I think about my parents? "It…it still hurts. You know. The car wreck and everything."

"The funeral was last week, wasn't it?"

**Romano**

_Antonio grabs my hand (hand? I am a cat, thank you very much!) and drags me to the front of the school. "Come on Lovi! We have to take a picture! We don't have any pictures of us, or with everyone else!" _

_I roll my eyes. "Fine, bastard." _

_Antonio stands next to me and Elizaveta is getting ready to take the picture when Feliciano, the perverted bastard, and the potato brothers come up. "Ve~! Fratello, we want in too!" _

_I roll my eyes as Feli pretty much lays on me. Antonio laughs and slings one arm around me and laces his fingers with mine. Elizaveta counts and takes the picture._

_"See, Lovi! That didn't take too much!" Antonio says happily. He drags me out to the football field and sits down in the grass. He drags me down and places me in his lap and wraps his arms around me, lacing our fingers together again. He nuzzles my neck slightly. "Don't leave me, Lovi."_

_I look at him in shock. "Bastard, why would I do that?" I usually don't show affection like this, but I lean down and kiss him full front on the lips. "Ti amo, bastard."_

_Antonio stares at me slightly, before breaking out into a smile. "Te amo, Lovi!_

**Antonio**

When I get home, I immediately look for Romano. I find him asleep on my desk, as though he hadn't moved an inch. I wonder why he likes that picture so much? Maybe I'll figure it out one day. Who knows.

**Romano**

_"Romano!" What is that voice, and why is it calling me by that tomato bastard's (hah, finally came up with an insult for him!) name? "Romano! Wake up! Get out of the dream!" Why does the voice sound familiar? It isn't the tomato bastard…I wonder who…?_

**Antonio**

He's twitching now. Maybe I should wake him up. I shake him slightly, and he looks up and stares at me.

**Romano**

You mother fucker! I wanted to know who was the owner of that voice! Asshole! I decide to go and wait for my reward, since I didn't do anything since he left, so I sit by my bowl, waiting him to deposit nice things in it.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Spanish  
Te amo-I love you**

**Italian  
Ti amo-I love you**

**A/N: I like the dream, personally. I have a good idea of where this story is going to go, and it seems to be a good start so far! I feel so bad for Antonio, though. Anyway, tell me what you guys thought of this chapter, and I will start to work out an update schedule for this! Bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: WORLD DOMINATION

**A/N: Hello~! So I have come up with a plan for this! This will be updated weekly, but I have yet to figure a day. Probably Mondays. I also found the perfect picture for this story~! Anyway, enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**Romano**

The bastard finally decides to come out of his room and give me my reward. "Okay, Romano, I want to see something." He pulls out a carton of, gelato? He puts a spoonful of it in my bowl. I take a bite of it and…holy shit that's good! I begin to inhale it at a fast rate. Until a random pain hits me in the head. I put my head down on my paws, willing it to go away. Antonio laughs. "Get brain freeze, Romano?" I glare up at him.

"You fucking asshooooooole!" I scream at him before I take another bite of the delicious terror in my bowl, realizing that maybe I shouldn't inhale it.

**Antonio**

So, the cat even likes gelato. Interesting. I think maybe I should get cameras in here so that I can prove to people that this cat is even more like Lovi.

**Romano:**

Why is that bastard looking at me so…intensively. Is he even capable of that? I always got the idea that he was an idiot. Ah well. I really don't give a shit about him. He is stopping me from my goooooal!

…

Wait, what is my goal? It's….it's….**WORLD DOMINATION!** Yes, that's it. **WORLD DOMINATION.** Because **WORLD DOMINATION **can't be said unbolded and uncapslocked. **WORLD DOMI** -

What the fuck was that. Holy shit! There it is again! Must…POUNCEEEEEEEE!

…

WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?! IT IS ON MY HANDS (paws, you idiot)! WHAT THE FUUUUUUCK IS THIIIIIIIIIIIIIS?!

**Antonio**

God…cats and laser pointers are so fun~! I wonder If I can find some string~?

**Romano**

Jesus Christ! String! My kitty senses are telling me to attack it!

…

OH MY GOD IT IS ATTACKING MEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Antonio**

You ever get bored of playing with cats at string? I do. When I do, I throw the string on the cat. Where'd I put my laser pointer?

**Romano**

Human! Tomato bastard! Get this thing off of me!

OH GOD, THE LIGHT IS BACK! STRING, GET OFF OF MEEEEEEEEEE! MUST KILL LIIIIIIIIIGHT!

I then figure out the source of the light. So, instead of attacking the light, like this asshole wanted me too, I decide to attack the source.

**Antonio**

"Ow! Romano! That hurts! Don't bite my feeeeeeeet!"

**Romano**

That'll teach you, you fucker, to fucking interrupt my plans of **WORLD DOMINATION.** I will domi-

WHAT THE FUCK. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!

The guy just picks me up! Wait-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Antonio**

I hate having to put him in the kennel, but he's been a bad boy today.

**Romano**

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! HOW DAAAAAAARE YOU FUCKING DO THIS TO MEEEEEEEEEEE! YOU STARTED THIS YOU ASSHOLE! YOU FUCKERRRRRRRRR!" I scream at him.

**Antonio**

"MEOOOOOOOOOOOOW! MEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" I feel bad for him, but I do have other reasons. Feliciano has to watch Ludwig's dogs, and for whatever reason is bringing them here. Although, sometimes I do wish I could understand Romano.

**Romano**

The doorbell suddenly rings, and Antonio suddenly leaves.

Well…fuck it….may as well sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this was shorter than I was planning, but hell. I like it. And it is a fitting ending for the chapter in my opinion. And you really can't say WOLRD DOMINATION without it being dramatic.**

**Also, I have no idea if cats like gelato (or even can eat it)**

**I heard somewhere that when cats get opposable thumbs, they will rule the world, but I have, in my life, (in a span of about three to four months, actually) seen two different cats with opposable thumbs. The end is nigh! **

**This chapter was my interpretation on cats and laser pointers. It had a bit different feel to it this time, but eh. I found it funny. And when I finish my other two fictions I have going on here, the story-line will pick up a bit more, (Mainly cause my thinking is going on how to end those with a bang) so these next few chapters will be cat experiences and how the humans react to them! So yes! Tell me what you guys thought (and if I'm going too far on some of the cat antics).**


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise!

**A/N: Here's the new chapter! And this is already starting to become one of my more popular stories!**

* * *

**Romano **

_I guess it had been a normal day; to begin with. In choir, I did my special warm up, and got sent to office for singing "fuck. Fuck a duck. Fuck a fucking duck. Fuck a motherfucking duck" instead of what we were supposed to sing (_first of this human sings, what the hell, second, that is an amusing warm up_). I went to lunch with everyone. I went out to go and meet Antonio outside, when I see a figure walk up to me. The person is wearing a black cloak that covers their whole body._

_"Who are you?" I ask the figure when they stop in front of me._

_The voice responds simply in a "It is time for you to repay me~!" Definitely a female voice. It sounds familiar._

_Suddenly, I realize who it is. "You! What the fuck are-"_

* * *

I am woken from the dream with loud barking. And there is a dog in front of the thin iron I could open if I have goddamned THUMBS.

I hear a human yelling in bad German (bleck! Potato language!). After a while I see Feli (or if those crack dreams (I'm a cat, I SHOULDN'T BE DREAMING TO BEGIN WITH) are anything to base off of, his name is probably Feliciano) kneel in front of the kennel after getting rid of the dog. "Veh…hi Romano. Why'd Toni lock you in the kennel?"

"Oh, geeze, you fucker, probably because he's a bastard!" Of course he's only hearing meowing.

"Veh. I'm worried about him, though. I mean, I miss Lovi too, veh, and everyone is still looking…" Why is this idiot talking to me? I'm a cat. He should go talk to one of the goddamned dogs.

Suddenly, Feliciano gets a sad look on his face. "Veh…the police are deprioritizing the look for Lovi. He disappeared about three months ago. They all think he is dead, veh." He suddenly gets this looks of absolute determination on his face. "But I know he's alive, veh! It's just that there is something wrong with him…Veh! He's my twin, and we share this weird bond thing, and if he felt pain, or fear or something, then I would feel it too! He's still alive, I feel him still, he's just distant, like he's asleep…

"Anyway, I'm gonna let you outside for a bit, veh. Toni went to his psychia-I mean his 'extra class' so I'll tell him I let you outside!" As soon as this bubbly idiot (there is no way to call him anything else besides bubbly) opens the door, I dash out of the kennel and immediately wait by the door, anticipating the outdoors.

Before Feliciano opens the door, he puts a collar on me. With a fucking bell on it. Mother of fuck. "What the fuck, you asshole?!" I yowl at him.

"Veh~! So you won't get stolen or lost! Or run away!" …Did this fucker just respond to me?! Good intuition….

Suddenly, the door opens and I run outside the small house. I run immediately to the little woodsy area.

I vaguely remember living out in the wilderness. That was three months ago, when I was just abandoned as a little baby (yeah, I'm fucking young. And I'm goddamned cute! Deal with it, bastards!). I managed to survive, somehow, but then I was caught by the animal police about a month ago, and then Antonio came.

But my animal instincts still kick in, and I run around outside at ridiculous speeds. I decide to go back to the house so the humans don't worry about me. Also, there is a smell that has been teasing me for a good while.

I jump in through the window, being the badass that I am, and I land on Feliciano's shoulder. "Bastard. You are making food for me too, right?"

"Veh, hi Romano! How'd you get on my head? Do you want to try some pasta?" If that is the source of this amazing smell, then fuck yes, I want to try some pasta! I sit by my bowl to let him know that was what I wanted. "Veh, okay!" He puts some in the bowl.

Well, this stuff is pretty good. When I finish eating, Feliciano places me on his shoulder. I flop on his shoulder and just relax, letting my mind wonder to **WORLD DOMINATION.**

* * *

After about an hour, and after Feliciano left, I decide to go back outside. Something Feliciano had said earlier was nagging at me. Antonio seems…like he could be happier. Obviously, this whole Lovi thing has been bother him. Obviously, he's depressed about it, so I did what any other cat would do for his owner.

I get a 'present' and bring it in to place on Antonio's bed. You know. 'Cause something just told me to do it.

It's nothing special. Just a little mouse. I'll even let him kill it! Not because I can't, but because it brings joy to kill small animals (but not cats. Cats are too cute to kill. Specially little kittens.)

Not three seconds after I get out of his room, Antonio comes back home. With a cage. He heads off to his bedroom (after leaving the cage in the living room). I follow him quietly.

**Antonio**

First thing I notice when I go into my bedroom. There is a small furry creature on my bed.

So, like any sensible person, I take it off of my bed, figuring it was dead, and that Romano finally had accepted me.

Suddenly, the creature squeaks. I scream (manly) and throw it. "OH GOD! ITS STILL ALIVE!"

**Romano**

After hearing Antonio's unmanly scream (it was so girly) I realize that maybe I should have killed the mouse. "I thought you'd want to kill it! It makes me happy, so why not you?"

After a while, Antonio catches the mouse (who actually did die when it was thrown on the ground, so it wasn't that hard of a chase) in a shoe box and throws it away.

**Antonio**

I decide to introduce Romano to my new friend I got today~! So I pick him up and set the little kitty in front of the cage. I open the door to reveal…

* * *

**A/N: Anyone want to take a guess as to what is in the little cage…? **

**So, who here hates it when their cat leaves them presents? I really do. Because my cat will yowl at it, and wake me up. And most of the time the can brings them in my room STILL ALIVE. (The one yesterday was dead) SHE LOOSES IT IN MY BEDROOM. **

**Anyway, so tell me what you guys thought of the chapter and such. I updated early on this, but eh. Whatever. I guess this will be the same basics as my other stories then; Friday through Monday, and chapter will be posted. I like that way more anyway.**


	5. Chapter 5: FUCKING TURTLE ERMERGERDWHY

**A/N: Hey guys! So I have been attacked viciously by a cold (I stayed home three days last week, bleck, make up work!) so I haven't been thinking about this story that much. Anyway, now that I have finished my other two stories, this will be my main focus. Actually, after I started this story, I decided that this would be a sequel to those two stories. You don't have to read them, since I hope I will make this make sense. Sorry if this seems rushed, I really only had about thirty to twenty minutes to write most of this (I have a play I gotta start getting ready for after that) Anyway, Enjoy~! **

* * *

**Romano**

I decide to do this like a man…errr…cat…ANYWAY. I walk into the cage, to find out what the thing is.

**Antonio**

Romano just went into the cage…there is a part of me screaming to close the door, but I'm not that much of an asshole. Oh! He's coming out with my new friend!

**Romano**

I have conquered the turtle that was hiding in the cage! I have to let this bastard know who's the master of this house and that is me! Romano the adorable fucking kitten! And this turtle will not get in the way of it! Mnyah!

"Romano! This is Carlos! My teacher (not therapist, _teacher_) said to get another pet! So I got a turtle! I remembered this one time, Lovi and I were in a restaurant and…oh." Antonio seems to run out of happiness at the remembrance of Lovino (I still want to know who he is!). "Ah, lo siento, Romano, but I'm just going to go lie down for a bit. Don't kill Carlos!" Like I'm gonna kill a turtle! Psh!

But I am kinda worried about that idiot.

And of course when I walk into the room, I find him punching a wall. Great. Not only is this bastard suffering from apparent depression at the loss of his family and boyfriend (I assume that is what Lovino is to him), the guy also seems to suffer from anger problems. I decide to just sit back and watch him.

**Antonio**

My hand stings a bit after punching the wall so much. No matter what I do, I keep thinking about Lovi, mi tomate. I can't NOT think about him, everything reminds me of him! I have to be crazy for comparing a kitten to him.

Speaking of. That kitten is rubbing around my legs. "Aw! Romano came to make me feel better!"

**Romano**

"Bullshit! I did not! I was just worried you would kill yourself and I would starve, idiota! That is all!" And, as usual the idiot didn't even understand what the hell I said, so he just starts rubbing his face against mine.

I squirm to get out of his hold. When I do get out, I jump onto his shoulder, and from there his head. Because I want to, dammit!

A sudden knock on the door makes him head to the living room to answer it.

**Antonio**

"Ah! Feliciano! What are you doing here?" I ask him. I notice that he is looking at Romano on my head.

"Veh, I just wanted to see how you were doing, Tonio!"

I raise an eyebrow at that. "Really? Are you sure that's it?"

Feli sighs slightly. "No. I just wanted to come talk, veh. I'm just kinda…veh…"

"Ah, I get it. Come on it, I guess. Romano and I are listening."

**Romano**

…Did he have to say it like that? Really? Fucking realling?!

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so short! I think my goal is to lengthen these. But I wanted to get this out before I had to go on stage (waaaaaaaaah!) If I have time when I'm done tonight (doubtful, I have like four math assignments to finish tonight since I have a test tomorrow) but I will try to get the part of this up either tonight or tomorrow. I think I want to try setting a more solid day for updating. I don't know. At this point it's just a 'so long as it's up within a week' kinda thing. Anyway, tell me what you guys thought of this and such! Ciao~!**


	6. Chapter 6: Evil Mastermind Cat Stroking!

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I had fully intended to work on this whenever I got the chance yesterday, but then I really didn't have time. I helped my friend set up for the play last night, and when I got home from it, I freaking died, because I have been tired. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter~!**

* * *

**Romano**

The way this idiot is petting me, it makes it seem like he is an evil mastermind listening to someone plead to live, not listen to a teen talk to him about all of his problems.

Which, he still has yet to explain. Feliciano is just sitting on the couch, staring at the carpet as though all the mysteries of the universe would magically come out of it. But of course that wouldn't happen. Or maybe he's nervous from Antonio's creepish cat-stroking tactics that evil masterminds do to actually speak. So I jump off of Antonio's lap and into Feliciano's. Not to comfort him or anything like that. Just to get him to start talking. He starts to pet me, because I am very pettable, being a cat and all, and he whispers quietly. "I just don't know where to start. Something has been on my mind recently, and I don't know what it really is…"

Antonio leans forward, with his elbows on his knees. "Just start from the beginning."

Feliciano sighs. "But I don't even know where that is right now…"

…We're either going to hear something that is going to blow everyone's minds, or this guy is an idiot. Maybe both. Antonio sighs and rubs his head wearily. "Just start from where you think it should begin. Or something. I don't know."

"Veh," Feliciano said, "I think Lovi's disappearance has to do with what happened to our parents and Marcello, our brother, a few years ago. See, our Nonno told us that they were killed because of the business, and we would find out what this business was when we turned sixteen. And we did find out. So I think our business rivals took him!"

Antonio rubs his head again. "Feli, what is this business?" Feliciano is silent. "Can you tell me what it is, or is it the same business Lovi refuses to tell me about?"

"Veh, sorry Tonio, I'm not allowed to tell about it. But there's something else that's been bothering me. It's these weird dreams I have been having."

Antonio seems to perk up at this. He reaches over and starts to scratch my head in thought (why one would scratch a cat's head in thought, I don't know.) "What are these dreams, Feli?"

"Veh, well, the one I remember the least of is that I walk into the kitchen of my old house and there is blood everywhere. It scares me a lot. There's also a figure in the room, but I can't see it that well. But the one I remember the most has you, me, Lovi, and some blonde girl in it.

"We're all on platforms, fighting the blonde girl. It's real weird. I don't know why we're fighting her, but we are. At one point she kicks Lovi off of the platform and I jump off and save him…somehow. I don't know how. But I wake up after I jump off of the platform. It's real weird!"

Antonio stops for a second. "Did the girl have pigtails, by any chance?"

Feliciano stops petting me and looks up at Antonio in shock. "Yeah, she did. How'd you know that?"

Antonio shakes his head. "It's just a random thought." He glances at his watch and jumps up. "Oh no. My shift at work starts in fifteen minutes! Feli, I gotta leave, I trust you can let yourself out? Oh, and can you feed Romano too? He likes tomatoes. Bye!" And with that, Antonio slams the door shut. The idiot even forgot his shoes.

Feliciano starts to snuggle on me. I would meow at him and scratch him, but his face feels wet for some reason. "Veh, first Mama, Papa, and Marcello, and then Lovi. Who's going to be next? Who else will I lose?" Jeeze, kid needs help. I wonder if he gets help or not? Like the help that Antonio denies he gets. Huh.

Feliciano picks me up and takes me to the kitchen. He cuts up a tomato for me and pets my head. "Veh, bye Romano. Watch out for Antonio, okay?" The guy leaves soon after.

I eat my tomato and go to find that damned turtle that everyone managed to forget about.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for posting this late. I got distracted by youtube. Anyway, next update, I'll start making these chapters longer. I'm gonna start working towards the actual plot of this. I just have to lead into it. Somehow. Anyway, tell me what you guys thought about this and such! Bye bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: Big Boobed Lady!

**A/N: Hello! So, my aim is to have these be real long chapters for a while, since the last few chapters have been less than 1k words each. So this means flashbacks! This is a warning, of sorts, I guess. So yeah! Many flash backs, but they aren't gonna be M rated. I won't make that awkward step. Not in this one. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Romano**

_Pacific Academy, huh? Well, it seems like a crap school. Who the fuck puts an insane asylum in a highschool for crying out loud? Why did Nonno have to move us to California anyway? Why not back to Italy, where we had been when…_

_No, Lovino, don't go there. Think about something else…tomatos…cats…wait, cats? I'm not Feliciano. Cats do not enter the equation here!_

_Of course, my musing causes me to run into someone. Everything, books, bags, etc., goes flying. "Watch where you're going, fucker!" I yell at the person who dared to upset my balance, because it totally wasn't my fault. Nope, not at all._

_"Ah, lo siento, amigo!" The guy says cheerfully. I finally decide to look at the bastard. Between his brown curly hair, cheerful emerald eyes and tan skin, I find myself speechless. Of course, I'd never say that to him directly. "Are you the new kid? I'm Antonio, what's your name?"_

_"Uh…Lovino, you bastard!" I quickly recover from whatever the hell it was that got me distracted. He helps me up and helps me get all my books._

_"Do you need help finding your first class, Lovi?" He asks. I pick up the book that was on his head and hit him with it._

_"My name is Lovino, bastard! Lovino! And…fuck…yeah…I need help, dammit."_

_The bastard laughs and swings his arm over my shoulders. "Okay! Let me see your schedule and I'll show you the way!"_

_I growl at him before pushing him in the chest. "Don't hang on me, bastard!"_

* * *

A sudden beeping sound jerks me out of the dream. Seriously. What the fuck is with these dreams. It's weird, dammit! This is what I get for wanting to know who Lovino was…is…was, whatever!

My thoughts are shattered when I am lifted up.

**Antonio**

Katyusha asked me to bring in Romano and Carlos to today's class session. Of course, the problem is getting Romano into a carrier. I learned from experience one day that he does not like car rides that much. The scratches still sting….Ah well….not much can be done about past wounds!

**Romano**

"Damn you, fuckerrrrrrrrr! I hate the kennel! SO MUCH. AND YOU FUCKING PUT ME IN IT. YOU ASSHOLE.….Where the hell are you even taking me? Fucking hell, NOT THE CAR. WE BETTER NOT BE GOING TO THE VET, DAMMIT! I VALUE MY VITAL REGIONS!"…Well. I don't know anymore.

**Antonio**

Romano has finally stopped meowing…wait, where's Carlos?! Ah well…I think he's at home anyway. I'll figure it out late, cause I reached my destination!

**Romano**

Oh, we're moving all of a sudden. Holy shit, this better not be the vet. It better not be a vet!

"A-Antonio! You can't bring a cat in here!" Okay, so probably not a vet. Good…good.

"Ah! I thought Katyusha told you that I was supposed to bring my cat and turtle with me today! Of course I have no idea where the turtle went….And you left…okay, bye!" And we're moving again! Who the hell is Katyusha?

Antonio takes me into a little room and sets the kennel down. He then opens it and takes me out of it. "This is Romano, and Carlos seems to have disappeared somewhere! I think I left him at my house…" I glance at the person that Antonio is trying to introduce me too, and….

She has huge boobs. Like, colossal sized boobs. My god. Antonio suddenly hands me over to her. "He is pretty adorable. And he even has a curl!" Suffocating…in this woman's bosom! She sits down and lays me in her lap. "Okay, Antonio…let's talk. How has everything been with school and such?"

He nods. "Good, good! Nothing exciting has happened and all, but ah well."

"How have you been doing?"

"I've been fine."

"That's good. You've been keeping your mind off of Lovino?"

Antonio rubs his neck. "I've been trying. But everything reminds me of him!"

Katyusha, at least that's who I assume this big breasted lady is, hums in thought. "Maybe you should go somewhere out of town or something like that for a few days? Leave everything that could possibly remind you of Lovino. Find someone to watch Romano and Carlos."

"I don't know…What about school?"

"Isn't Christmas break coming up? You can spend some time away during then. Just relax for a bit and take your mind off of everything; Lovino, the car crash, your parents."

Antonio nods. "Alright! I will do that! I'll get Feli to watch Romano and Carlos!"

"Good. Is there anything else you would like to talk about?" At this point I decide to tune them out and to take a little nap.

**Antonio**

"Anything else? Well, I have been having some weird dreams lately…and I'm not the only one. Feli has been having some weird ones too!"

Katyusha tilts her head slightly. "Weird dreams? Can you elaborate on that?"

I nod. "Yeah. See, most of them involve me and Lovi, but some of them involve this girl with blonde pigtails. In one dream, she had Lovi hostage and I attacked her…which totally backfired, cause she hurt Lovi."

**Romano**

_What wakes me up from a rather pleasant dream is a very loud noise and a shudder. Of course, when I wake up, I realize I am in a fucking dog cage._(Oh, god…more kennels)_ And that someone kicked it. "Wake the fuck up, little boy!" Someone, who I realize is Valleri, yells as she kicks the cage again. _

_"I'm fucking awake! Fucking bitch!" I yell at her while glaring. _

_She reaches in and grabs me roughly, taking a knife and stabbing me in the shoulder with it. "I told you to never speak, brat! Now be quiet." _

_She grabs a little ball. "Now, when we get there, be quiet. Don't say anything. Or this knife will go into your face. Again and again and again." _

_She places me in front of her like I am a human _(cat) _fucking shield and throws the ball on the ground. Smoke covers us in a loud explosion._

_When the smoke finally clears, I see Victor, who is standing next to Feliciano, Selene and Antonio, shake his head and place a hand on his face. "You never have learned to enter quietly, Valleri." Finally everyone notices us standing there._

_Antonio and Feliciano run towards us and-wait, when the flying fuck did Antonio get that huge axe?! However, that thought is soon dissolved in pain as Valleri drags the fucking knife across my neck and then stabs me in the chest, luckily missing my heart. "Here you go, idiots. Next time someone has a knife to a hostage's neck, you'll know not to charge at the person holding the hostage!" She pushes me into the arms of my brother, who immediately starts to freak out. I hold my heck to prevent more blood from spilling from it_

_Feliciano puts me on the ground, panicking. "O-oh God! I-I don't know what to do! Someone help me! Please help me save my brother!" That is the last thing I hear as everything starts to get hazy, and I go into a daze._

**Antonio**

"Antonio, can you keep a dream journal? I'd really like to see what all of these dreams are."

I nod. "Si, I will."

**Romano**

By the time I wake up again, I'm back in the cage and we're on our way home. I'm glad too. I really just want to go home.

A sudden shift in the kennel makes me stand up and investigate. As soon as I see what it is I laugh. "Carlos, when did you get in here?"

* * *

**A/N: Woo! This is actually over one thousand words! I am pleased! I also counted the amount of times I have said 'fuck' or anything pertaining to it, prior to this chapter. In the first six chapters, I dropped it 36 times. Yikes.**

**Also, there's probably going to be some chapter on tonight's events. I bet it's gonna be pretty funny. Anyway, tell me what all of you thought and such. **


	8. Chapter 8: Sad and Evil White Crystals

**A/N: So, I lied. Last Monday's events won't pop up in this. I wasn't there long enough, and I don't know basketball enough to improvise it. Ah well. I'll come up with…something for flashbacks. So, I really want to show Antonio and Lovino's growth of relationship…ness…I'll probably do it through a lot of flashbacks. My plan from here on out, (until Lovino is actually in the story, not just mentioned or in dreams) is to start with a flashback and end on a flashback. I'll probably put down the dates, (and go back and edit the flashbacks already occurred) because they jump around. **

**And I went back and changed 'Fall Break' to 'Christmas Break' because I want it to be more in line with the time I am writing it at. It also sets up for a Christmas special I plan to release the Monday before the 25****th****. I have decided Monday's are now update day.**

**Anyway, enjoy~!**

* * *

**Romano**

_Friday, March 16, Freshman Year_

_I'm not sure when, but at some point, Antonio and I had grown close. For some reason he's always following me and stuff, and he even transferred into one of my classes. After a while, I started getting rides with him to and from school. Feliciano usually bums a ride too, unless he's hanging out with the potato he calls friend._

_Today is just one of those days. Feli stayed at school to work with his potato bastard of a friend since he had a project due Monday. So, Antonio rode in his tomato red bug in silence. Suddenly, Antonio breaks the silence. "Hey, Lovi, wanna come to my house for a bit?"_

_I shrug. "I don't care bastard. And don't call me Lovi!" I snap at him._

_Antonio laughs and drives us over to his house. When we get there we go down into his bedroom. "Ah! Lovi, wait there a second! I'll be back in a moment!" He runs out of the room before I could even yell at him for calling me Lovi._

_I had known him for about a year and a half, and I felt…something for him. I don't know what it is, but it's a thing! And it bugs me. _

_Antonio runs up into the room holding small, potted plant with a red ribbon on it. "Happy early birthday Lovi! I know you told me that you had something with your family tomorrow, so I decided to go ahead and give it to you today! I know you love tomatoes, so I got you a tomato plant!"_

_I'm shocked to say the least. I hadn't been expecting anything from him, or for him to even remember my birthday is tomorrow. "Th-thanks, Tonio…" _

_Antonio freezes for a moment before he sets the plant down. He tackle hugs me and we both land on the floor. "You called me Tonio! I've been trying to get you to call me that for months!" I hadn't even noticed I had slipped and called him that. _

_Antonio is so happy, he doesn't even notice that he's nuzzling my head. I don't yell at him, because something feels so _right_ about it. _

* * *

I'm seriously going to stop wondering about these dreams. I've long since given up, really.

I have more pressing matters to deal with.

Such as this white mass outside my freaking window.

I don't like this white substance. I fucking hate it.

It's cold, and wet, and just BLECK. Its fucking BLECK.

On a different note…Antonio keeps staring at the white stuff sadly. He usually stares out the window with a mug of a warm brown liquid and just sighs. It's depressing.

I look over to the window he usually perches in front of, and yep. He's doing it again.

I jump into his lap just as he lets loose a sigh. He starts to pet me absentminded like as he sips the liquid.

* * *

**Antonio's POV**

I miss Lovi so much on winter days like this. My cozy house feels so empty. Mom and Dad are gone. So's Lovi. It makes me want to curl up in a corner and cry.

Something yowls in my lap. I look down and see Romano sitting there. I hadn't even noticed him hop in my lap or the fact that I was petting him.

Suddenly the doorbell rings. "Come in! The doors unlocked!" I really don't want to get up right now…Romano is on my lap and all comfy and stuff.

Feliciano suddenly comes into the living room. "Ve, Tonio, you really shouldn't do things like that! I could have been a killer!"

I sigh. "I know, but I'm comfy, and Romano's comfy…"

"Ve…"

I tilt my head to the side, noting that Romano has fallen asleep silently in my head. "What are you doing here, Feli?"

"Ve, I just thought you might want company." While it's true I did want the company, I can tell Feli wants it more than I do at the moment. So I nod my head and motion for him to sit on the couch.

"So how've you been, Feli?"

"I just miss everyone so much…I miss spending time with Lovi like we did as kids…"

* * *

**Romano**

_December 12, Seventh Grade_

_All of us are outside with sleds. Me, Feli, Marcello, Mama, Papa, and Nonno. There was a snow day today, so we decided to get everyone and go out to sled. _

_Feliciano, Marcello and I are all on one sled while Mama and Papa are on another one and Nonno is waiting for all of us down at the bottom of the hill._

_When the five of us get to the bottom we all land at the bottom and roll out of the sleds. We all land in a little giggling pile of happiness._

_It's probably the happiest I have ever been in all of my twelve years. I never wanted it to end._

_Little did I know, my life would be shattered in less than two weeks._

* * *

**Antonio**

"It's getting close to the time when everyone died. And this time I don't have Lovi with me. And I barely see Nonno because I have school and he works so late trying to find more clues on finding Lovi."

I look at Feliciano sadly. "The police will find him. Or your grandfather. If not, we'll find him. Lovi is still alive, Feli. And he's going to come back home to all of us."

Feli looks up at me, looking like he's about to cry. "Thanks, Antonio." He smiles sadly. "I just don't think I can handle it if anyone else close to me disappears…"

If I didn't know any better, I would have said that there was another presence in the room, that disappeared when he said that.

But that's crazy.

…Right?

* * *

**Romano**

_December 21, Sophomore year._

_Antonio pulls me into his sled on the hill._

_I had told him I didn't want to go sledding, dammit! I hadn't gone sledding in three years! For a valid reason._

_But the idiot didn't listen._

_When we reach the bottom of the hill, we get stopped short, and we are launched out of the sled. Antonio lands first, and I land on top of him. He starts to laugh slightly. I feel tears start at my eyes._

_It's too much._

_I get up and run into the house. _

_The memories come flooding with the tears. The bloody trail leading from the house into the woods behind the house. The snow drifting down, almost covering the bloodied mess. The blood spattered on the sleds we had placed in the kitchen so they wouldn't get frozen and ruined, because Marcello had insisted. _

_I fall to my knees in Antonio's kitchen, sobbing, knowing that no one would hear, since his parents were at work._

_Warm arms wrap around my waist and pull me into a tight embrace. "Lovi! What's wrong! Are you hurt or something!"_

_I just keep sobbing. "_Mamma e papà, dovrebbe mi hai, non loro! Ho aperto la porta! E 'tutta colpa mia. Tutto il sangue e tutto_!" I wailed in Antonio's arms._

_He just sat there, stroking my hair slowly, whispering "Está bien. Estás bien. Estoy aquí, nada va a hacerle daño a usted, mi amor. No voy a dejar que los recuerdos que duelen" In my ear soothingly, rocking me slowly, even if he didn't understand what I said, I didn't understand what he said._

_He held me tightly, comforting me, making sure I was alright and never pushed about my breakdown._

_Because, really, they all died three years ago today._

_I still hate the snow. The white glistening crystals that could easily be painted red._

* * *

**Translations:**

**Italian:**

**Mamma e papà, dovrebbe mi hai, non loro! Ho aperto la porta! E 'tutta colpa mia. Tutto il sangue e tutto!-** **Mom and Dad, it should've been me, not them! I unlocked the door! It's all my fault. All the blood and everything!**

**Spanish:**

**Está bien. Estás bien. Estoy aquí, nada va a hacerle daño a usted, mi amor. No voy a dejar que los recuerdos que duelen.-** **It's okay. You're okay. I'm here, nothing will hurt you, my love. I won't let the memories hurt you**

* * *

**A/N: And that's the chapter!**

**Honestly, though, when I was writing the beginning of this, I was wanting the end flashback to be a fluff thing between Antonio and Lovi and it just turned into a depressing mess. **

**This chapter was really sad in general.**

**I was actually planning on a lot of different things (I wasn't going to go back into how everyone died yet) such as I didn't want everyone's death that close to Christmas, but it adds the effect of everything. And you damn well know it will come back up in the Christmas chapter!**

**I also wanted the snow-hate thing to be a cat thing (because my cat hates snow) but I actually really like that there is a reason to it. It developed towards the end of the chapters, hence why Romano acts like he does to the snow.**

**On a side note, you know how last week there was that really nasty snow storm that hit around the Colorado area? Well, for that day, every single school on the Western slope had a snow day. Except my school district and two other schools.**

**And they got a snow day the next day. F*ck you school district, f*ck you very much.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and tell me what you guys thought on it! Ciao~!**


	9. Chapter 9: Missing High School Student

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the real…depressing end last chapter. But it gives insight to the past. It's gonna start depressing, cause I figured I may as well go into the flashback involving death now while it's still fresh in your minds. There's also some gory (in my opinion) descriptions, so, if you can't handle it, I suggest skipping the flashback.**

**Good, God! It's hard to go from Narrative to Informative Compare and Contrast and the back to Narrative. So if there are really big words that don't make sense, forgive meeeee!**

* * *

**Romano**

_December 21__st__, Seventh Grade_

_I was in the process of sneaking outside when Feli had caught me. He demanded to come with me, so I let him. Something just told me to not leave him at the house. I'm not sure why, though. So, Feli came with me. We had set off, and I wanted to be back before it started snowing again. I had left the door unlocked that night so that we could get back in the back door._

_He asked me where we were going, and I told him out into the woods, because I had seen something there from my window, and wanted to investigate it._

_However, when we got there, there wasn't a whole lot. I just a few tracks in the snow. I realized slowly that they actually led back to the house. I grabbed Feliciano's hand and we started walking back home._

_It took us longer than I had expected to get back. We got lost a few times, and we eventually found our way out. There was snow gently drifting down. We also noticed a small trail of blood at the entrance of the woods. _

_We followed it, like all children do when they see a trail. We followed it right to the back door, where there was a vast amount of blood everywhere. _

_I turned to my brother. "Feli, stay behind me." I pushed open the door slowly, ready for anything._

_Well…almost anything. What I wasn't ready for was the smell and the bodies. First I found Papa, his belly ripped open and his organs ripped out, decorating the floor next to him. A stream of blood leaked from his mouth._

_On the other side of Papa lay Mama. Her left leg was missing, and a pool of blood was under her body. It looked like she had been crying before she had died, and her eye had been ripped out of the socket._

_I scanned the room, frightened. I heard sobbing, along with something almost like gurgling. I ran into the living room, avoiding Mama and Papa's remains. If there was any chance that Marcello was hurt, but still _alive _for Christ's sake, I wanted to save him. _

_I found him, behind the couch. He was sobbing so hard, I remember. There was blood rolling out of his mouth, and a large gaping wound in his stomach. I tore off my jacket and held it on the wound. "Marcello! Andrà tutto bene! I tuoi fratelli sono qui! Si sta andando tutto bene! Basta appendere in là! Dio, ti prego, non lo prendere come mamma e papà, per favore!" I yelled in rapid Italian, my fear making me forget English for a few beats._

_I turned to Feliciano. He had followed me, but he wasn't in so much of a good condition, from seeing our parents brutally murdered, and our baby brother in a form of such disarray. I was going to tell him to call the police, but I doubt he could even hold the phone, let alone talk to the police calmly and clearly. "Feli! Keep pressure on the wound! I'm going to call the police and an ambulance!" I grab Feli's hands and have him press the piece of fabric to Marcello's stomach._

_I run into the kitchen and grab the phone. I dial the three numbers. "911, what's your emergency?" A calm, bored female asked. _

_"M-my parents are dead. I don't know what happened. I left with one of my brothers, and when I got back, our parents were killed, and our little brother is still alive but barely! Hurry, please!" I started out calmly enough, but I eventually broke down into sobs at the end._

_In about three minutes, two police officers showed up. I was applying pressure to Marcello's wound, while Feli whispered softly to him in Italian. The first officer walked into the house, not seeing us at all. She had her short blonde hair tied back with a green ribbon and a cat smile on her face. She suddenly spotted us and yelled outside, probably for someone to come in with her. A man soon comes in, his hair seemingly defying gravity. He had a blue and white scarf on along with a pipe in his mouth. The girl comes over to us, trying to comfort us, but I didn't even register anything. The shock of everything had finally started to set in, and the situation finally hit me. Mama and Papa are dead. Marcello is severely hurt, and he may never make it._

_In a matter of hours I was waiting in the hospital with Feli. At least, it felt like hours. It could have been minutes, for all I knew._

_Marcello was apparently in a very critical condition. He was in surgery. The girl cop came up to us. "Is it okay if I ask you boys a few questions? My name is Femke, by the way." I just nod mutely. _

_She got out a pen and paper. "Can you guys explain to me what happened in your own words?" Feli and I both look at eachother. Feliciano decided to explain._

_"Ve, we went out into the woods. Fratello thought he saw something from his window so he went to investigate, and I went with him. We found a trail of blood when we got out of the woods, so we followed it back to the house and we finally found everything…"_

_Femke nodded quietly. She turns to me. "What is it that you saw?"_

_"It looked like a man. All I could see was that he had black stringy hair covering most of his face."_

_She nodded again. "Is there anyone we can contact? Someone you could stay with for a bit?"_

_I glance at Feli. "Our Nonno lives with us, but he was out during the whole thing. We have no idea where he went."_

_"Do you have a number to call him on?" I nodded slightly. "Do you want to call him?" I glanced at Feli, and nodded at Femke. She gave me her phone so I could call._

_The phone rang and rang. When I was about to hang up, suddenly the phone was answered. "Romulus speaking. Who is this?"_

_"Nonno?" I barely squeaked through the phone._

_"Lovi? What are you doing up? And why are you calling? Whose phone are you using?"_

_I take a breath. "I'm using a police officer's cell phone. Someone attacked the house." I pause, gathering my thoughts. I didn't want to explain anything more. "Feli and I are waiting in the hospital. Marcello is in surgery right now. Mama and Papa-" I couldn't hold back the sobs at that point. _

_Nonno was silent for a moment before he responded. "I'll be there in a moment. Stay close to Feli." He hung up after that._

_Feli slipped his hand into mine. Femke was talking to a doctor with blood spattered on his front. He was glancing at us ever so often and shaking his head sadly. My heart clenched for a moment. Something happened to Marcello. Feli clenched my hand tightly, probably thinking the same thing. _

_Femke turned and saw me watching them. She walked over to me. "Did you get ahold of your Nonno?" She asked me. I nodded. "When he comes can you point him out to me? I need to talk to the three of you." I handed her back the cell phone quietly and sat with Feli, dreading what could possibly happen._

_When Nonno came, he immediately came over to us. "Are you two okay?"_

_I shrugged. "We were out in the woods when everything happened. We're not hurt…just shaken, I guess…"_

_Femke came up to us. "Are you their relative?" She asked Nonno. _

_He nodded. "I'm Romulus Vargas, their grandfather. You are…?"_

_"Ah! I'm Femke. My partner, Lars, is just over there." She points to the male officer, who was talking into a cell phone. She looks down at her hands. "…I'm really sorry…"_

_That night, I had found my parents murdered. I had found my little brother almost dead, and we did our best to help him, but it wasn't enough, and he had died in the hospital._

_And worst of all, I had come to realize it was my entire fault. I had told Feliciano my feelings, but he told me that it wasn't. If I hadn't gone outside into the woods with him, we may have just been killed as well, he told me. But I was the one who unlocked the door, and didn't think to grab a key to go back into the house. _

_Everyone died because of me._

* * *

Antonio has been running around like a headless chicken. Something about 'Finals Week'…whatever the hell that is.

Feliciano has also been popping up a lot more recently. I really don't know why, though. I think it's because Antonio doesn't trust me being alone all the time. Since the last time he left me alone, Carlos (because it was all, totally the turtle) had destroyed one of Antonio's vases. From his cage. With his turtle mind powers. Yup. Totally.

I'm sitting on Antonio's bed, watching him pack a suitcase. He's calmly doing it, but he's also rushing about it. Damned bastard.

The doorbell rings. Probably Feliciano, knowing how much he's been over. Antonio slams his suitcase shut and rushes to the door, with the suitcase in hand. He answers the door, and of course Feliciano is there. "Okay, Feli, you know where everything is right? You also have my cell phone number to contact me if anything goes wrong right?" Feliciano nods to all that. "Good, I'll see you in a week. Tell me if Romano misbehaves or not." Antonio walks out the door swiftly.

Okay, I'm confused. The tomato bastard just left for a week?! What the fuck!?

**Antonio**

I feel kinda bad for leaving Feli alone for a week with Romano. That cat can be so stubborn.

No, Antonio. You're not supposed to think about any of these things. You're supposed to keep your mind off of everything. Which is why you're going to the old ranch house. It only has a T.V and cable.

You'll be fine.

Of course, it's almost eleven when I get to the house so I just decide to turn on some television and sleep on the couch.

I turn on the T.V, which had been left on the news station. I remember I had been staying here when…

Don't think about it!

I look at the T.V, about ready to change the channel when the headlines caught my attention. "Missing High School Student" read across the headlines. I turn up the volume.

"…recently reported missing is Kiku Honda from Pacific Academy. A few months ago, Lovino Vargas, from the same school, was also reported missing. Officials are beginning to think that there is a connection in the disappearances, but they refuse to release further details. Honda was last seen by his classmates before lunch period on Thursday afternoon. If you have any information on the disappearance of Kiku Honda or Lovino Vargas please contact officials…"

Kiku Honda? Why does he sound so familiar…?

It suddenly hits me. He was one of Feliciano's childhood friends. I remember both Lovi and Feli talking about him, and seeing him hang around with Feli a few times. "Oh no…" I mutter, immediately scrambling off the couch.

**Romano**

Feliciano had turned on the news before he went to get a drink of water. I sat calmly on the coffee table when something on the news began to interest me. The news reporter was talking about a missing student.

Feliciano walks into the living room and stares at the television for a moment. His smile quickly falls from his face. The glass he is holding slides from his hand quickly and shatters on the floor. He falls to the ground, sobbing loudly. He ignores the cuts on his knees.

Normally, I would just ignore him, but something about seeing him crying…and bleeding…because someone is missing that is close to him….

I jumped down off of the couch ignoring the water on the floor and the stabbing pain of the glass, and I jump onto his arm. "Hey. It's okay. Kiku is going to be okay, idiota. So cheer up, _fratello_" I rub my head on his arm.

Wait.

What?

…**_Fratello?_**

…Where did that come from…?

* * *

**Translations:**

**Italian:**

**Marcello! Andrà tutto bene! I tuoi fratelli sono qui! Sta andando tutto bene! Basta appendere in là! Dio, ti prego, non lo prendere come mamma e papà, per favore!-** **Marcello! You'll be fine! Your brothers are here! It's going to be all right! Just hang in there! God, please, do not take him like Mom and Dad, please!**

**A/N: Well, there was no end flashback for various reasons. Main of which the first one was over a thousand words. One thousand. Holy shit. I was going to make it WAY more emotional, but I didn't. It's enough emotions in this for a bit. **

**Hopefully, next chapter I will start getting back into the humor of this. And since I have finals this week (you all probably see what's coming here, but Imma shock the piss out of you) I MAY update again this week. Yep, you read that right. Finals week, and a possible extra update. Well, my teachers arranged it to where I pretty much have like three and a half hours of NOTHING each day. It'd be one thing if I was in college, but I'm in high school still. And since most of my finals I feel confident about (AP Lit will kill me…) I'll have a lot of down time. Hell, I never study anyway, so. **

**Oh, I have a reason for it being Japan going missing instead of Germany (more logical for it to be Luddy, right?). But, it will be revealed soon. So yes. Tell me what you all thought and such~! Bye bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: Tama and Fucking Tweezers!

**A/N: Heller! New chapter~! So I fully intended a double update, but I ended up not having so much down time. I seemed to have also forgotten what I was going to do for the Christmas chapter. But this works for a 'reaching ten chapters' chapter. Anyway enjoy~! **

* * *

**Romano**

_December 2__nd__, Sophomore Year_

_Antonio and I were walking to math class when he turned to me. "Hey! Hey! Lovi! What do you call it when a tuba falls on a child?"_

_I looked at him slowly. "…A bloody mess?" _

_He grins at me. "Nope! A flat minor!" I sit there for a second, thinking about it, then I let out a loud snort as it registers in my mind what the joke meant. "What happens when a tuba lands on a military officer?"_

_"God, what?"_

_"A flat major!" I roll my eyes there. "Oh! I got another one! What's similar between a pirate and a trumpet player?"_

_"What?"_

_"They murder on the high C's!" I think to Arthur Kirkland, one of our trumpet players, trying to play all those high notes in band. I start to chuckle. "Uhm, let me think. Oh! What is the difference between a mouse and a clarinet?"_

_"You tell me." I smirk over at him._

_"You can't hear the mouse squeak over the band!"_

_I stop and look at him, smiling slightly. "That's terrible! But it's true. When Feli squeaks its overpowering."_

_Antonio grins at me broadly. "Be a fermata and let me hold you." I could have sworn his face got a little red._

_"W-What?"_

_He rubs his neck slightly. "Y-you must be augmented because my love for you won't diminish…"_

_"A-Antonio. What are you doing?" I laugh nervously._

_Suddenly, Francis comes out of literally nowhere. "Ah, young naïve love. How I love it!" Before I can even say anything, Francis shoves a finger in my face, shaking it. "He's asking you out!" _

_Antonio turns a bright shade of red. "F-Francis! You can't just say it like that!"_

_ "Well, your method wasn't working!" With that Francis turned and walks away._

_Antonio slowly starts smiling while watching Francis leave. "Did you hear about the tuba player that graduated high school?" He says, rather loudly._

_I shake my head at the random change in subject. "No?"_

_He turns to me grinning. "Neither did I!" I hear Francis shout back at us. I laugh slightly. Antonio starts to turn away from me to run from Francis._

_I grab his hand to stop him. He turns towards me slowly. I stare at his shirt as I say "Th-the theme of this movement is l-l-love. L-let's de-de-develop i-it." I can feel the heat radiating from my face as I lace my fingers through his._

* * *

Feliciano finally snapped out of it when the phone started ringing. He notices the blood and the glass everywhere. He stands shakily and walks to the phone. I try to go with him, but I figure that it's best not to move with all the glass.

"C-Ciao?" He stutters into the phone. His shoulders relax after a second. "Hi, Antonio…What? Oh, everything is fine, hah." Bullshit! "Wh-what? Y-yeah, I saw…I'm fine, perfectly fine! I just have to clean up the glass and-what! No! You don't have to do that! Wait, Antonio!" He stares at the phone. "He hung up…."

I stare at Feli's knees. There is a blood dripping down them slowly, with shards of glass sticking out. "Ve, I should clean up that mess…"

I jump over to him, forgetting the sting in my own paws. "Fuck no! You need to get some fucking help, dammit!"

He notices me yelling at him. "Oh! Romano! What are you doing! And you're hurt! Uwaaaaah! We need to get you to a vet before Antonio comes home!"

I growl at him. "Goddamnit Feli! You need to fix yourself before me! Dammit, as your brother-" I stop mid rant.

What the hell is with me referring to him as my sibling?! I am a cat!

…Right?

Fucking hell, yes I am a cat! Those fucking dreams are screwing with me! Gah!

Dammit Romano! Focus! This idiot is going to bleed to death if you don't get him to notice he is fucking injured!

He is still rambling about how he needs to help me. I sigh and lick his knee (it's disgustiiiiiiiing) so that he would look at his knee. He looks down and sees his knees. "Uwaaaaaah! My knees! I-I-I better call Luddy!"

…What the hell is a 'Luddy'?

I had the misfortune of finding out shortly after.

'Luddy' is Feli's giant blonde potato loving…something. I can't tell if they're dating or not. Feli is clingy while this 'Luddy' acts all quiet and…_laconic _around him.

After 'Luddy' (I need to come up with an insult, or learn his actual fucking name) fixes up Feli (when did I start referring to him as Feli, anyway?) he stands to leave. "Do you need anything else?" He asks in his stupid German accent.

"Oh! We need to take Romano to the vet!"

"Feli, the vet is closed at this time of night…"

"Then we need bandages and stuff to take care of his cuts on his paws."

"…How? You know, never mind. Just go get some bandages and such from the store, and I'll clean up a bit here."

I sit there glaring at this guy (something tells me to hate him for some reason) until Feliciano comes back half an hour later with two bags filled with groceries and a cat in his arms.

Wait, he has a cat with him?! Why?!

The cat, or rather kitten, in his arms is black and white, with a little bobtail. The little guy seems relaxed in Feli's arms. The kitten soon focuses on me, and examines me closely.

Feli brings him over to where I'm sitting on a towel 'Luddy' had set down. I look at the little kitten. "Ciao. I'm Romano."

The kitten looks at me in shock. "Romano?!" If cats could have accents, this cat would totally have a Japanese accent, I swear.

I'm about to question his shock when Feli comes out with a pair of tweezers and a mass amount of gauze. The kitten starts to yell. "Feliciano-kun! It's me! Can't you recognize me?!"

"What are you talking about?" I tilt my head at the kitten. He stares at me like I just barked.

Feli turns towards us. "Ve~, kitty, just sit with Romano. Comfort him, okay?"

'Luddy' turns towards Feli, now holding the tweezers. "Why did you bring a kitten with you, Feliciano?"

"Ve, on my way home, I found him in a dumpster, poor thing. So I decided to bring him home with me!"

The German shrugs and comes near me with the tweezers. "Bastard, what are you doing with those?!" I all but shriek.

The kitten comes up to me. "Calm down, it seems that Ludwig-san is just pulling the glass from your paws."

Ludwig? OH. That's his first name. Okay!

My thoughts are shattered when a sharp pain comes from my foot. "You fucker!" I yell before biting his hand.

Ludwig pulls back, hissing in pain. "Romano, calm down. I have to get that glass out before the wounds heal…" He then pulls another piece out from my foot.

"Fucking stop it you asshole!" I yell at him before attempting to claw him. However the kitten stops me.

"It will be better if you just bare the pain, Romano-san."

I grit my teeth and let the potato fucker (I'm not sure if that's a euphemism for anything or not) pull out the glass. He then cleans the cuts and wraps all four of my paws.

Just before he leaves he turns to Feliciano. "Don't let Romano walk around for a while. Take him to the vet in the morning, along with that kitten." He pauses. "What are you going to call him anyway?"

Feli picks up both me and the kitten in one arm, scratching both our heads. "I'm going to call him Tama. He kinda reminds me of Kiku, in a way."

Ludwig stops for a moment. "You know, we'll find him. We'll find Kiku and Lovino. Just…smile a bit more, okay? I don't think either of them would want to know how much you have hurt yourself since they went missing…" And then he leaves, just like that.

Feli sighs, setting us down. "Ve, I'm going to go to sleep. You two be nice, okay?"

Tama turns to me. I swear he is smiling. "Well, at least he kinda recognizes me."

I shake my head. "What are you talking about?"

He smiles again, sadly this time (how can a cat dooooo thaaaaat?!) "I'm actually Kiku, Feliciano-kun's missing friend. I was cursed into being a cat." He then peers at me for a long time. "And you, are Lovino, Feliciano-kun's twin brother."

* * *

_October 27__th__, Junior Year_

_I stared at the woman in front of me, glaring at her. I remembered very well who she was and what she had done to everyone. Also the fact that she put me in another fucking cage. That bitch._

_"What the fuck do you want with me, Valleri?!"_

_She smirks at that. "I never told you, when you left your dimension, that I would be staying. In fact, I told you I would want repayment. And that is what this is. Payment. For embarrassing me."_

_"So what, you kidnapped me, and brought me here. You do realize that Feli and Tonio will tear apart the world to look for me. And when they see you? You'll be fucked more royally than anything else."_

_She smirks. "They'll be looking for a _human _dear Lovino. Not an animal."_

_I stop. "W-what?! What do you mean?! What are you going to do with me, you bitch?!" A pain in my whole body makes me scream out._

_When the pain subsides, I notice the cage is a lot bigger. "What did you do?!"_

_She laughs. "I'm sorry, I can't understand you, _kitty._" She holds a mirror up in front of me, letting me see my new form._

_"Shit…."_

_She laughs. "And that's not all! I'm taking all your memories too!" She pokes my head, causing me to black out._

* * *

_The scene shifts and I'm just sitting in a white area. _

_"Dammit, Romano, wake up! _

* * *

I stare at Tama, Kiku, whatever his name is! I just stare at him, for a while. My thoughts whirl through my head.

Everything adds up;

* * *

_"Realize what you are,"_

* * *

The voice;

* * *

_"Realize _who _you are,"_

* * *

The dreams;

* * *

_"Fucking wake up from the dream and notice who you are, dammit!"_

* * *

Why I've been referring to Feli as 'fratello';

* * *

_"You are me,"_

* * *

Why I have been trying to find out who 'Lovino' is, even though I shouldn't care;

* * *

_"I am you,"_

* * *

I look at Tama, no Kiku. "You're right."

* * *

_"We are one and the same, Romano,"_

* * *

The owner of the voice is...Lovino...

* * *

_I_ _am Lovino_.

* * *

**A/N: I love that ending. I really do.**

**And sorry for updating late (early?). I just wanted to get this up. I think this is actually a very good chapter for this being the tenth chapter. **

**I also plan to have another chapter out by Christmas to make up for the lack of Christmas spirit here. So yes. I also do not suggest pulling out glass from a cat's paws with tweezers. Least if you value your life.**

**You also have no idea how hard it is to find band geek pickup lines that are appropriate. **

**Speaking of that, France is a tuba player, hence his being offended at the tuba player jokes. It's a real long story as to why he play tuba that I will explain at some point in time.**

**Band geek joke site: **

**I wanted them implemented, so I did that while having Antonio ask out Lovi. I thought it was a cute idea.**

**Random experience in my choir class:**

**We were playing a game, and we had to sing a song with a particular phrase or something in it. So it was 'sound effect'.**

**I sing the first thing that comes to mind, whilst doing some strange jig/dance thing. So, I start singing Paris is Indeed Splendid. You know, the parappapara paripappri paripappaedo thing he sings. After I sang that thing, I realize it wouldn't work. My teacher took it anyway. I felt special.**

**Anyway, tell me what you guys thought of this chapter and such. And if I don't get an update in, I hope you guys have a very Happy Holiday season! Bye bye~! **


	11. Chapter 11: Tomato Necklaces and Arthur

**A/N: The one time. The ONE time I have a chapter ready for a holiday, to post ON THE HOLIDAY, FanFiction is all like 'Oh, no, I'm sorry, Stomei, you're not going to post because of a 503 error. Now enjoy your day~!' I just sit there like, 'Really. Fate, why beith thou against me?!" Then, at freaking midnight, I suddenly get access to actually post a chapter. Just…I want to hit something in the face…with a door, with freaking legos glued to it, Goddammit! (Lovi is totally going to use this as a threat. I have decided.) Thus is the story of my life.**

**Total change in mood, I was planning to say this when I hit 20 reviews, but eh, I'll just say it now. I'm gonna give away a prize for the 25****th**** review. It'll probably be a one shot or…something like that. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Romano (Lovino)**

_December 23__rd__, Sophomore Year_

_Antonio and I sat in his living room, watching the flames of the fire in the fire place crackle. Or burn. Or…something. We were just sitting there, relaxing, when Antonio suddenly jumped up and ran into the back of the house. I sat there on his couch watching his retreating back. Did I do something?_

_When he comes back, he has a little box in his hands. "What is that?" I asked him cautiously. _

_He smiled brightly. "Well, I know you're doing something with your family for Christmas, so I thought to give you your present now~!"_

_I smacked myself in the face. "Dammit, I forgot to get you a gift!"_

_He sat down on the couch next to me. "It's alright, querido. You just being here with me is enough~."_

_I looked at him, smiling ever so slightly. "You do realize how cheesy that sounds, right?"_

_He leaned in close to me, his nose almost touching mine, smiling brightly. "I know. But I don't care." He pressed the wrapped box in my hands. "Open it!"_

_I tore off the red wrapping paper to find a small box. When I opened to box, I pulled out a small necklace with a tomato on it. "Why a tomato?" I asked him._

_Antonio laughed as he pressed his forehead against mine. "Because you're my little tomate!" _

_"Bastard…" I said, sulking and not really meaning it. Before I knew what I was doing, I kissed Antonio quickly. "M-merry Ch-Christmas…" I said, ignoring the growing blush on my cheeks._

I flop on my back, glancing over at Kiku. "Well, what are we supposed to do? And why is this Valleri doing this to us?"

He looks at me, confused. "You mean you don't remember?"

I shake my head. "No, that bitch stole all my memories.

Kiku nods his head. "Ah…I see. Then, I think I have an idea. I know someone who can help us."

"Well lead the way."

"Hai." He jumped up and ran to the kitty door. I stood up and fell back down, swearing. "Are you alright, Lovino-kun?"

It's going to take a while to get used to be called Lovino. I sigh. "No, my damn paws are still cut up and stuff. It hurts like a bitch to put pressure on them."

"We can wait to do this another night if you want…"

I shake my head. "No. I want to be a human again. I can't stand watching Antonio and Feli being tormented like this. And I don't want you waiting for me to go back as well." I stand up, gritting my teeth and limp towards where Kiku is. We start to head off into the woods, sneaking off in the snow.

* * *

_December 25__th__, Sophomore Year_

_Feli, Nonno and I stood outside, glancing at the old couch. I clutched the old bow that Nonno had brought home the other day and lifted it up, notching the arrow and drawing back ready to let go._

_"Lovi, be sure to aim at the couch, and for God's sake, don't hit anything." Nonno says._

_I roll my eyes. "Prepare to be amazed, bastard, with my amazing aim." I let go of the arrow, watching the couch, waiting to see an arrow grow from it. However, it didn't._

_All three of us sat there in silence, before Feli yelled "Fratello! That was the only arrow!"_

_I roll my eyes. "I still didn't hit anything! There's something with this bow, I was aiming for the couch!"_

_We searched all day, and we still never found that arrow. I will never understand how I didn't hit all the dead cars in the yard. I almost want to say that I hit some poor cow or llama or something that just happen to reside in the pasture below the hill of the house I live on…if that makes any sense at all… _

* * *

After walking (limping) for an hour, we finally reach an old looking house. Kiku starts jumps in through the small window in the tall house. I soon follow after him.

He walks calmly down the hallway, as if knowing the path well. I follow him until we eventually reach an old bedroom. He jumps on the bed, waking up the figure in the bed.

He sits up and turns on the light. I groan when I see the brightness illuminate his face, or rather, his _eyebrows._

"Bloody hell, how did two cats get into my house?" Arthur Kirkland yells as he glances at us. He looks us a little longer. "Wait a minute…Kiku? Why are you a cat? And…Lovino?! What the bloody hell is going on?!"

I glance at Kiku. "He knows it's us? How?"

Kiku shrugs, somehow. "Arthur-san has an…affinity, you could say, for magic and such…" I barely catch him say "However, most of the time his spells backfire."

Arthur examines us. "I assume you want me to assist you in turning back into your human form?" Kiku and I both nod eagerly. "Follow me, then." He then leads us down into the basement through his bookcase (seriously? Freaking bookcase?! REALLY?! What are you, an evil mastermind or something, wizard-eyebrow-boy-thing?!)

When we reach the bottom of the stairs, Arthur directs Kiku and I into the center of an evil looking voodoo circle…**OF DOOM** (goddamned cat instincts screaming to put doom at the end of everything…)

While I'm thinking, Arthur begins to chant, and suddenly there is a bright light that blinds me, along with some smoke.

After everything clears, I glance at Kiku, who looks like he's back to normal. However, he won't stop staring at me. I look at Arthur, who has the same exact expression.

"What, you assholes? Why are you staring at me like that?!"

* * *

**A/N: And chapter end!**

**Seriously, though. I am really sorry this is so late (don't exaggerate...) After about 11:30, I just gave up trying to post this. I just decided that I'd post it when I woke up. But then I'm sitting there like, naaaaaah, I'll just spam like none other. Thus, I won. HA. TAKE THAT FATE, EVEN THOUGH YOU MADE ME FIVE MINUTES LATE.**

**And the whole thing with the bow and arrow? That actually did happen today, my brother kinda lost our only arrow. It was pretty funny. He somehow hit nothing, but we still never found the only arrow.**

**Anyway, I'll have the next chapter up by Monday for New Years. I hope you all had a happy holiday if you celebrate any around this time of the year! Don't forget to leave a review! Bye bye!**


	12. Chapter 12: FUCK!

**A/N: Hello there! So, I have put up a poll to see what you guys want in the next story arc of the "A Day in the Life of…." Series. I have several ideas, and I know which one will end this series (which may, in fact lead into ANOTHER series, I haven't decided yet). But yeah. There is also less flashbacks (cause I can't think of any to doooooo). Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Antonio's POV**

I drove all night. I had to make sure that Feliciano didn't do anything.

When I got back to my house, I noticed the lack of a cat and an Italian. When I wondered back into the guest room, I saw Feli asleep there with…Ludwig? Huh, he must have come over when he saw the news report….I know they're close and judging from how Ludwig is holding Feli, they are a lot closer than I thought…

I clear my throat, trying to wake up the sleeping teens. When they wake up and see me, Ludwig turns bright red while Feliciano waves casually at me. I smile slightly, but when a thought hits me, I tilt my head slightly. "Hey, where's Romano?" I ask.

Feliciano stares up at me. "Ve, he should be asleep on the couch."

"Uhm, he isn't there right now"

* * *

**Romano (will be Lovino after this)**

"Bastards, answer me! Why are you staring at me like that!"

Arthur just hands me a mirror. I stare at my reflection for a bit. "Oh…fuuuuuuuucking hell!" I yell when I notice I still have cat ears. I also become aware of the tail that is now flying wildly behind me. "Oi, eyebrows! Why do I still have ears and a tail, but Kiku is completely normal!?" I shriek at him. I also note that my hands and feet are all cut up.

He shrugs. "I couldn't really tell you…unless Valleri took you memories?"

I nod. "She did…"

"Ah, well, until you regain all of your memories, you won't be fully human again."

I blink at him. I'm about to say something when a cloud of smoke billows around me. Arthur and Kiku stare at me closely. "Well," Arthur says. "It appears that there is another setback…"

"What do you mean bastard?" I say, but it comes out as a…meow? "Fucking hell, you gotta be kidding me. I can't even hold a humanoid form anymore?

Kiku looks at me. "Lovino-kun, I can still understand what you are saying." He lifts me up. "There is also something in your fur. It looks like a tomato, perhaps from a necklace?"

"That's…" I stop for a moment, thinking. I had been wearing that necklace Antonio gave me when Valleri changed me. "I guess that makes sense, but I thought I didn't have it before everything?"

Arthur cut in there. "It's probably because your human form is coming in again. I have figured you can hold a human-like form, but you will revert to your cat state in less than an hour."

"Great…just when I thought I could go back to being normal…" I sigh. "Dammit, I can't let them know I'm me just yet…"

Kiku looks at Arthur. "Er, Arthur-san, I can't just go home either. Everyone thinks I was kidnapped, which I was, but I don't look damaged at all."

Arthur smirks slightly. "I can fix that."

* * *

**Antonio's POV**

I watch Feliciano explain everything that had happened last night, and I begin to grown worried. If Romano was hurt, he really shouldn't be moving.

There is a knocking on the door and it makes all of us turn to look at the door. When I open the door, I step back in surprise. "K-Kiku! What?!" Kiku Honda stood in front of me, with cuts and bruises all along his body. His left arm looks messed up. In his right arm is Romano.

"I believe this is your cat, Antonio-san?"

I stare at him, my mouth working like a fishes. "C-Come in! You know everyone has been looking for you right?" I didn't know what else to say…

"Hai. I wish I could tell you what happened, but I cannot remember."

* * *

**Lovino's POV**

Damn, did eyebrows have to use a spell to give him such nasty injuries? His arm is broken, for Christ's sake!

However, Kiku is one damn good liar. Feliciano and Antonio ate it up that he had woken up in an alleyway on the outskirts of town, and had found me wondering around. He had decided to stop by here, remembering the Feli was watching the house.

Antonio clears his throat. "Well, Kiku, we need to get you to a hospital. And I need to take Roma to the vet. He's all cut up. Uhm, Ludwig and Feli, can you take Kiku to the hospital?" Potato bastard and Feli nod as both of them set off out the door with Kiku going out the door.

Antonio lifts me up. He notices the red blemish in my fur. "Hah! It looks like you have a little tomato on your chest! You wait here and watch tv while I go call the vet.

* * *

**Kiku's POV**

I really wish that Arthur-san's spell hadn't been so intense, but it helps place the image of a missing person.

Ludwig-san clutches the steering wheel tightly, before glancing to make sure that Feli-kun is sleeping soundly. "Kiku, how long have we, and by we I mean you, Feli and I, been friends?"

I look at him, confused. "Since elementary school." I respond.

A sigh. "If we have been friends for so long, then why did you lie back there?"

"What are you talking about, Ludwig-san?" I ask.

He looks at me cautiously. "I can tell when you lie, Kiku. Those two can't, but I can. You remember what happened, and you didn't just wake up in an alley, and you didn't stumble on Romano. What happened."

I sigh. "I promised Lovino-kun I wouldn't tell anyone."

Ludwig's eyes widen. "You know where Lovino is?!"

I easily evade the question. "Ludwig-san, you should watch the road."

He turns his attention to the road again. "Kiku, you have to tell someone where Lovino is. It's killing Feliciano not to know where his brother is. I don't even want to talk about what's going on with Antonio."

I sigh again. "Ludwig-san, Lovino is safe. He is in perfectly capable hands at the moment. He's just…" I try to think of the right word when I see something heading straight for the car. "LOOK OUT!" I yell.

Everything moves slowly. I notice Ludwig-san look out his window at the semi-truck driving towards us, and Feli jump up. It's too late for Ludwig to pull away, when the vehicle plows into us, and everything fades to black.

* * *

**Lovino's POV**

I watch the television, waiting for Antonio to get off of the phone. What was taking him so long?

It didn't help that I am freaking out about Feliciano. Something is wrong with him, I know it.

There is a sudden news broadcast on the news. "There has been a car accident on I-38*. A collision of a black Volkswagen and a Semi-truck occurred less than an hour ago." I roll my eyes. What's so important about that? "Among the people in the vehicle was Kiku Honda, who was issued as being missing just a few days ago. There were two other people in the vehicle with him, both of which were hit directly by the truck and are in critical condition…."

I tune out the rest of the broadcast. "Feli! No! Fuck! FUCK! FELI!" I scream uselessly at the television.

Antonio hears me screaming at the t.v. "Romano, what is it?" He then watches. "A car crash? Hey…wait, isn't that Ludwig's car? Wait…" It suddenly dawns to him. "Shit!" It would later occur to me that Antonio just swore. He runs out the door, rushing to his car.

"Don't leave me here!" I run ahead of him to get his attention.

He shakes his head. "No, Romano, you gotta stay here." He runs past me and jumps in his car, speeding off.

I sit there and watch him. "Fuck….Fuck! I have to get there! I have to get to Feli!"

I suddenly think of something that will be dangerous, but I have to do it.

* * *

***I-38-I have no idea if this is even an Interstate road thing, or even which state it would be in. It just popped in my head.**

**A/N: You would not believe how hard it is to type out something when you can't stop shivering. **

**Anyway, go and vote on that poll so I can start working my way towards the next story (this one will still have a while to go before I finish it.) Tell me what you all thought of the chapter. Bye bye!**


	13. Chapter 13: Hospitals Suck Serious Ass

**A/N: Okay! I am very sorry for what I did to Feli, Luddy and Kiku! But it is part of the ploooooot! I swear it is. This chapter is going to hop perspectives a lot. And the polls are still open! At this point it's leaning towards Mental Patient (I will have fun with THAT). I'll keep it up for another two chapters or so, then I will let you all know what will be the next part. **

**And I'm sorry for posting this so late; yesterday I didn't realize it was Monda (since I had no school due to it still being break). I also worked on a choral arraignment of one of China's character songs all day yesterday. Anywaaaay, enjoy the chapter~!**

* * *

**Feliciano's POV**

When I wake up, I notice the bleak…whiteness. I really don't like it. It doesn't seem like a hospital room. "Veh...Where am I? Is anyone there?" I ask the room as I stand up slowly. I feel someone tap my back, so I turn around to look at the person. As soon as I recognize who it is, I throw my arms around the boy's small body. "Marcello! I thought you died!" Then, I think of something and I pull back and look him in the eyes. "M-Marcello, am I dead?"

He slowly nods his head. Just before I open my mouth he shushes me. "But, fratello, it isn't your time. Not yet."

I nod, knowing I would probably be sent back to the world of the living very soon, then. "Before I leave here, Marcello, is…is Lovino here?" I ask him, part of me not wanting to know, but the other part wanting to know if I should give up looking for him.

Marcello smiles as he shakes his head. There is a circle of light forming around me. "But where is he? Do you know?" I ask, hoping I would have enough time to hear his answer.

Just before the light takes me, I hear him whisper "He's a lot closer to you than you think."

When I wake up, I see even more white. But this time, it's like a hospital room. It…IS a hospital room. I hear a gasp next to me, and someone grabbing my hand. "Feli! You're awake!"

I glance to the voice and, I gasp myself. "F-Fratello!"

* * *

**Lovino's POV**

"F-Fratello!" Feli gasps when he sees me. I can tell he's confused, especially because I have freaking cat ears. "W-Why…what….I'm c-confused" He chokes up on the last word.

I lay my hand on his fore head. "I know, Feli. I know. But I don't have time to explain everything. Just know that I'm always near you, and that everything will be okay. Okay?"

He nods his head. "Fratello, why do you have a collar on? And why does it look like Romano's collar?"

I sit there, stuttering. "I-I-I…Uh…hmmmmm. Not too sure about that…" I rub the back of my neck. I sigh. "I have to go, Feli."

He grabs my hand. "No! Fratello, don't leave me again, please!" The tears run down his face. Shit, I can't stress him like this, not with his injuries.

I sigh. "I can come home when I get all my memories back, okay? I promise that I'll come home, though. And…don't tell Antonio you saw me…"

"Fratello…what happened to your hands…?" He asks. I glance down at all of the cuts littering my palms.

"I-I…uh…I'm not sure." I turn my back to him so he can't tell I'm lying.

"Fratello, are you Romano?"

….Damn, I didn't expect him to figure it out so fast. I turn around to tell him he's bat shit fucking crazy, but then there is a cloud of smoke. "You gotta be fucking kidding me…" I mutter when the cloud clears, and I am clearly on the floor.

"Fratello! Where'd you go?!"

I have a feeling the idiot will look on the floor for me, so I jump on the bed. Feli stares at me, before his eyes widen. "I knew it! Antonio is going-" I jump on his chest (being careful of his injuries) to cover his mouth with my paws.

"No! You idiot, he can't know!" I meow at him.

Feli nods. "Okay, so you don't want me to know. Got it." I will never know how he understands me in cat form, but barely in human form. Weird.

Feli looks like he is about to say something when the door suddenly opens.

* * *

**Antonio's POV**

When the nurse finally told us that at least Feli was able to be seen (Kiku and Ludwig were still being worked on), Francis and I ran to the room. Gil wanted to stay in the waiting room and wait for his brother.

What made me stop, though was the fact that Romano was lying in the bed with Feli. "Romano? How did you get in here?"

* * *

**Lovino's POV**

Fuck a duck in a fucking duck truck.

That is the only thing that comes to mind. Antonio would take me away from my brother, and I wouldn't have a chance to see him again until he leaves the hospital. Or I break this fucking curse Valleri put on me.

Feli suddenly cuts in. "Veh, I wanted him in here, so he answered my wishes!"

Antonio turns his attention to Feli. "Feli! How are you feeling? The doctor said you died for a few minutes."

What. What. Fucking WHAT. My brother fucking DIED FOR A FEW MINUTES AND YOU'RE TAKING THIS SO FUCKING CALMLY?!

Feli pulls me into his lap quickly, probably to prevent me from ripping off Antonio's adora-ANNOYING face! He is not adorable, with his fucking big, green puppy eyes and fluffy, wavy brown hair! "I-I know, Antonio. I saw Marcello for a bit. But that's really all I remember."

Again. What?!

Antonio looks at Feli carefully. "Well, I should probably take Romano home. I'll see if I can sneak him in next time I visit." I am suddenly lifted from my brother's lap.

Feli smiles at me. **_I'll see you later, Fratello_**

Wait….did I just hear Feli…in my _head?!_

* * *

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry for this being late; and also shorter than usual. I'm just really tired right now, and I don't want to post this tomorrow, because I have Speech practice (and Knowledge Bowl as well, I think) after school. Woo for being busy on top of having, like, no weekend!**

**Anyway, tell me what you guys thought of this, and if you are confused about anything, please let me know! Thanks! Bye bye!**


	14. Chapter 14: An Idea has Arisen!

**A/N: So, I was actually having a bit of trouble coming up with a chapter this week, which really means, that I need to start wrapping this up sadly before I hit a point of unability to continue this due to lack of ideas. So, if you guys want to see a particular scene or something, leave something and I'll try to incorporate it in the story. Plus, I have the ending and chapters leading up to it planned out. And I have really started thinking that when I finish this series, I want to actually publish it…Ever since fifth grade, I have wanted to write a novel. Now that I actually writing stories and finishing them, I see this actually being more of a possibility than it used to be. And I am going to close the poll Wednesday when I get home (around 4 o'clock Mountain Standard Time), so be sure to vote on that! It still is at the point of Mental Patient. **

**But, regardless, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Lovino's POV, October of Sophomore Year**

_One day in English class, we were all lying around the room reading the novel Brave New World, when one student threw down the book and huffed angrily. The teacher looked up at him with a curious look on her face._

_The Austrian student glared at the book as he explained. "Just throwing away clothes because of a tear! Franz Josef the First would die in a furious fit if he saw this!"*_

_Gilbert (who was repeating the course for obvious reasons) snickered at Roderich._

_I roll my eyes and go back to reading the novel._

* * *

**Two weeks after the car accident**

I need to find out how to regain my memories. While I have been stressing about it, it was decided that Feliciano would be released from the hospital the day after tomorrow. He is a very lucky person, really, if Antonio is right and he…yeah. Apparently, his potato had gotten the worst of the hit, and it is unknown still when he will be released. Kiku had gotten the least amount of damage, and was released after a week. He had slight amnesia though, but quickly regained his memory of being a cat, along with me being a cat.

However, this all stands that I still really, _really_ need to figure out how to get my memories. The problem of that? I have no idea how to do that.

And, Antonio doesn't trust me home alone anymore while he goes to his extra 'class'. Feli is still in the hospital, so Antonio has to get some random person to watch me. This time, it is Kiku.

Both of us sit in front of the television. Since Kiku knows who I am, I can walk around in my humanoid form. Because, damnit, I like being fucking taller that three inches!

Kiku suddenly turns to me. "Lovino, I believe I know how to get you to remember."

I nearly drop the tomato I am eating. "How?!"

"Hypnosis."…What. Kiku sees my disbelieving face, and decides to explain. "Hypnosis basically puts one under in a state of where they are in their inner thoughts. This also has worked in letting a person see traumatizing events that they locked away."

I ponder his words, and I suddenly think he has a good point. "Okay, so who will be willing to help a person with cat ears and a fucking tail?"

Kiku thinks about it for a second. "Yao could probably help you. He put me under hypnosis to help me remember what I had forgotten from the car accident."

"Okay…" I glance at the clock. "But we can't do it right now. Antonio is going to be home soon."

Kiku nods. "Come over tonight, then."

About ten minutes later, I turn back into a cat, due to the stupid timer thing, and Antonio comes home shortly after that.

There is one problem…how am I supposed to sneak out without Antonio knowing?

Hm. I will figure it out later. At this point, I may as well figure out what that idiot is doing right now anyway.

I wander around the house, looking for Antonio, when I find that little journal thing that he had been writing in frequently.

* * *

_I…I'm starting to lose hope. Hope that Lovi is going to come home, or that he's even alive anymore. How long has he been missing? Almost three months. Almost Twelve weeks. Almost eighty-four days. Almost 2016 hours. Almost 120960 minutes. Almost 7257600 seconds, that my little tomato has been gone, stolen from me. Isn't it usually that after the first forty-eight hours, that the likely-hood of a missing person being alive being slim to none? I just want to know he's _okay. _That he's still _alive.

_Lovi…where are you?_

* * *

I jump down from the table and walk into Antonio's bedroom. I see him lying on the bed, sleeping. I jump up next to him, rubbing my head against his back. "Dammit, don't be sad, you bastard. Tomorrow, I'm going to walk into this house, and you're going to see me, and hold me like you always do. And then, I will tell you all about how I am Romano. Just…don't be an idiot…Antonio. Don't be sad. I'm home. I'm here, with you. I never left. I just changed form a bit..."

* * *

Finally, the time to leave arrives. I go over by Antonio's journal. I pick the pencil up and write something down in the notebook. I then walk out the door, hoping that Yao can really help me. I don't think Antonio could take it if I came back home as Romano.

* * *

**Antonio's POV**

I jump up after I heard the front door shut. I don't know when such subtle things began to wake me. But, I decide to go and search the house for anyone here.

I walk around until my eyes catch on my journal. I had left the pages open before I went to sleep. Now, it is closed, the pencil lying on top along with a little turtle necklace.

I open the pages quickly. I find my last entry, but there is a little note there, written in curling handwriting I never thought I would see again.

* * *

_Dear Antonio,_

_ I know that you have been looking for me, and how you've been stressing about me. Trust me, I know. But, don't worry, I'm safe, and I never really left you. I just…changed._

_I hadn't even realized it until right before Feli got into the car accident. I discovered it when Feli found a little cat named Tama and brought him home. See, it turned out that Tama was in fact, Kiku. He had just been turned into a cat._

_And…I realized I had been too. And you had found me in a little pet shop down town and named me Romano. As soon as I realized who I was, Kiku and I went to Arthur. We thought he could help._

_And, I guess, he kinda did. He fixed Kiku. For me? Well, the asshole didn't realize I need all my memories to actually become fully human. So, I need to get my memories._

_So, I decided to try hypnosis. If it worked, well, in the morning I will come home to you._

_That necklace, by the way? Well, I remembered our first Christmas, and my promise to myself to get you a present. So I managed to get a little turtle necklace for you. So, Merry Fucking Christmas, even if it's late. _

_Ti amo,  
Lovino Romano Vargas_

* * *

**A/N: *I had to read Brave New World for AP Lit, and at one point I noted a part about throwing away torn clothes. I just thought of Austria during that, and I randomly recalled it the other day.**

**So, from here until the end, it's going to be a large amount of flashbacks. Woo! And I have the ending completely plotted out.**

**And, by the way, the 25****th**** review thing is still in action. Thought I would mention that. Also, do not forget the poll and to review!**

**Bye bye!**


End file.
